


The tale of a Vain ( but ) Fashionable Dame

by ellawho



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, OS, Oneshot, Other, a possible backstory for my baby, esmé backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellawho/pseuds/ellawho
Summary: If you happen to be curious about Esmé Gigi Geniveve Squalors' origins and always wanted to know more about her... then you're in the right place. This is the result of a series of head canons I shared with some friends of mine, plus some details I've always wanted to know about my favourite character's past life.





	The tale of a Vain ( but ) Fashionable Dame

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been intrigued by Esmé and when I found out nobody had written a possible backstory for her I decided to do it myself! Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CANON characters that I mention in my oneshot, EXCEPT for the original characters that I've completely made up. I also wanted to declare that all the names for the original characters have been picked for a mere purpose, which is remaining close to a possible Daniel Handler's version of this backstory. If you're interested in knowing more about the names I picked, check the notes at the end of the ff!  
> That being said.... ENJOY!

###  _The tale of a Vain ( but ) Fashionable Dame_

Marguerite Twain was known for being a really posh english woman, coming from a wealhy family. Long platinum locks being her hallmark, usually combed into a chignon. A tall, slim woman, tapered manicured fingers, fond of fashion and follower of trends, devoted daughter and beloved niece.   
  
It was highly recurrent that Mr. Twain would take her daughter to several parties, aimed to her debut in the society.   
She was just six years old when she attended her first and she’d just turned twenty-one when she was accompanied by her betrothed, a french financial advisor whose name was well renowned where she lived.  
Barbot Villeneuve, short and skinny – what was left of his hair was a faint sprinkle of black on his bald head – not very well renowned for having had a loyal fiancée, though.   
  
One too many and Marguerite was in somebody else’s arms, a mysterious yet fascinating banker; and as a result of that single night of passion, Marguerite got pregnant.   
The news had to be spread, at the only condition of lying about the real identity of the baby’s father. This anecdote, however, prompted the couple’s parents to force them into marriage before the baby girl was born.   
  
Birth occurred, the name for the fortunate girl was chosen: Esmé. The middle names, Gigi and Geniveve, were to honour her father’s origins.   
  
The Villeneuves started to be labeled as nomads, being forced to move from town to town because of Barbot’s employment. They lived in France and Great Britain until Esmé was two years old; then they moved to America, Land of Districts, in the city which was made capital.   
  
The young girl was raised in The City and got used to her family lifestyles, even though she happened to feel quite often misunderstood by her parents, who spent their time arguing about fashion and money issues. Marguerite would always take Esmé to the innest galas and auctions, to let her be known and showed off for her incredible beauty. Growing up hosting afternoon tea parties with her grandmother’s precious teaset and attending daily fashion design lessons lectured by her own talented mother, Esmé had everything she needed.  
Despite her natural predisposition in making garments, the young lady had always being pushed to follow her father’s footsteps in the financial environment; and that’s what she did at the age of twenty.   
  
Nine years before, Barbot and Marguerite had a lifechanging encounter with the countess Jeraldine, who at that time had a sixteen years old son. On the countess’ advice, The Villeneuves joined an important secret organization and promised their daughter to let her join it when she would have grown older.   
  
That’s exactly what happened. Esmé Gigi Geniveve Villeneuve joined VFD at the age of twenty-three, after her full debut in the financial industry.   
The secret organization’s headquarters was the place where, later on, she met Jerome Squalor, descendant of a rich family, owner of a penthouse at the 667 of Dark Avenue, strategic point for VFD secret passages.   
In a few months Esmé and Jerome got engaged, under her parents’ orders.   
  
It was quite recurrent that the members of VFD, also known as “volunteers”, would meet and have long discussions on the most secret and mysterious questions.  
  
It was during one of these meetings at the countess’ manor that both of Esmé’s parents and Jeraldine herself lost their lives, while Esmé and Jerome were away at the Squalor’s. The house was set on fire, arsonists moved by unknowkn reasons, orphaning both the young financial advisor and Jeraldine’s son, soon-to-be count, Olaf.   
Living an even more drastic situation, having lost both of her parents unlike Olaf, Esmé postponed the wedding and took some time to recover from the atrocious tragedy.  
Then a single night at the opera and an upcoming schism, a friend’s betrayal and a murder opened Esmé’s eyes and made her abandon the secret organization.   
Less than one year later she had a husband and a brand new way to avenge her parents, alongside that precious porcelain item which belonged to her old grandmother’s teaset.   
Less than one year later, once again, she’d started over being misunderstood and lonely, more than she ever was, but this time she had rage and revenge in her heart.  
This time she had come back to **_fight._**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Marguerite Twain: I chose the name Marguerite taking inspiration from the french novelist Marguerite Yourcenar, and for the surname I was inspired by Mark Twain, american writer of "The Adventures of Tom Sawyer". 
> 
> Barbot Villeneuve: both the first and last name for Esmé's father have been inspired by the french author Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve, writer of "La Belle et la Bete", the oldest known variant of the fairy tale "Beauty and the Beast". 
> 
> Jeraldine: I just had a head canon for Olaf's mother's name, but I have recently figured out that the said name is used in the urban dictionary to address to the "most incredible person we'll ever get to meet in our entire life". So I thought, like mother like son... right?


End file.
